I'm Sorry
by BringingBackSocksWithSandals
Summary: "It ain't fair: you died too young,  Like the story that had just begun,  But death tore the pages all away."    My first songific. Character death... R&R oneshot


**It's me again…**

**This is my first attempt at A] A sad fic and B] a Song fic.**

**The song is "Who'd you be today." Character death Warning… **

****I do not own Fullmetal or "Who'd you be today."**

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**

It seemed so soon. It was like almost yesterday that Edward had been alive. The days going on as they normally should. Roy Mustang stood before the grave of the young state alchemist. The day was a warm chirpy day; the exact opposite of the tragic day of Edward's death. His funeral was the same. Dark. Sad. Gloomy.

The wind slowly began to blow past the coronel's face. His jacket and cape slowly began to swoosh with the wind's blow.

**I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,**

"_Oh please, Bastard, I'm pretty sure I can handle Scar. I've done it before right?" Ed had seemed to be pissed off at the fact that Roy had ordered Al to accompany Ed as they split in different directions._

"_I am well aware you have, but each time your younger brother had to help you in some way…am I not correct?"_

_Alphonse had to grip Ed's shoulders to keep him from lunging at Roy while shouting R-rated words at him. Mustang smirked for a second before Ed turned around in the opposite direction. Fullmetal turned around once, grinned a mischievous grin, and then took off with Alphonse. That truly was the last time he had seen Ed…_

**I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.**

_As Mustang began to wander away from the two boys, he could hear Alphonse scolding Ed about something. Ed had snapped something back, and a loud clunk was heard. Mustang could hear Alphonse laugh and Ed chuckle a bit. _

"Your brother needs you…" Roy murmured to the gravestone.

"I never actually knew you had impacted my crew and my life that much." Even then, Roy didn't want to admit it, he knew how much that boy had impacted each and everyone so much. It still was near impossible to think he was gone.

**Like the story that had just begun,**

"Damn you Fullmetal." He whispered to no one in particular. "I thought I was the one who would leave first."

Head bent, he remembered the feisty teenager at his side not knowing that their mission would be their last.

"It was my fault dammit."

"It should have been me." Roy had felt. It was his fault he had let Ed and his brother Al go off on their own during the mission. Seriously. Scar was out there, and everything was already falling downhill.

**God knows how I miss you,**

"_Coronel…" Roy had looked around him sharply, not expecting such a frantic shout. His head snapped around to see Alphonse nearly dragging a limp body. It was Ed. There was a thick trail of blood behind the two. _

_Roy's heart plummeted down to his stomach as he saw not a single movement coming from the fifteen year old. After every second, more blood spilled from the small teen's abdomen. _

"_Shit!" Next thing Roy knew he was doing, he was calling for backup. He thought Ed, being as stubborn as he was, would actually make it. Ushering both Al and Ed to the car they had taken, they drove to the nearest medical center._

_Roy thought he was going to punch the doctor. Never had he expected a single sentence to change his life._

"_I'm sorry. He's gone."_

_Alphonse fell limp to his knees, and all Roy could do was just stand there._

"_I always knew your intractable behavior would hurt you." Roy thought as he looked at the scene. Hughes had joined Roy in the hospital after they had failed to catch Scar._

"_I always knew that, but I blame myself too. You little bastard…" Roy's head fell down and all he could do was just stand there._

**All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**

_Sitting in his desk, Roy began to slowly work on his dreaded paperwork. He didn't even have the excuse of calling a meeting with Fullmetal. Ed really was his way of getting out of paperwork. _

_No more joking._

_No more short rants…_

_Hell, he didn't even see Alphonse anymore!_

_Not to mention, those two boys had brought the little military team together. Everyone used to interact and joke when Ed and Al came to central. That had yet to happen ever since the incident. _

_Roy sighed as Riza stiffly placed another stack of paperwork on his desk._

"_Damn…"_

**An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?**

Would Al had gotten his body back? As far as Roy knew, Al was working with Winry back at Risembool. Ed had made a promise to his brother, but he never actually had fulfilled it. That alone was enough to darken the mood of any room.

**Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?**

_Oh c'mon Ed! I've seen the way you look at your mechanic! Anyone with a brain can tell you have the hots for her!" Hughes had teased. Ed had just turned as red as his jacket._

"_I do NOT like her!" Ed had claimed. Roy and Hughes rolled their eyes while Al just laughed._

Really, would Ed have gained the guts to admit his love to a certain blonde automail-junkie? If he did, where would they have gone? Or what would have happened.

The thought of tiny Fullmetals running around made Roy shudder.

**Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.**

"I feel so foolish." Roy murmured. "I'm talking to a rock…"

Even so, he felt like Ed was hearing everything he was saying. Where ever he was.

Where DO you go when you die? The gate? Or someplace else? Roy felt like a fool but the words slipped out

"Where the hell are you?"

**It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,**

It wasn't fair. It was his fault. All Roy's fault. HE had let Ed join the military at such a young age! The military was the cause of his death. Roy once again lowered his head.

"Damn…damn….damn. You were too young, people like you should not die like this. You were fifteen for god's sake! Why…? Did you know this was coming?"

**But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,**

"I can't believe I miss you this much…" Roy looked around the cemetery. It had specks of grass peeking through the sparkling white snow. Few people were around.

"I thought you hated me."

**All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**

**An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?**

Would Al had gotten his body back? Most likely. This mad caused Roy to stiffen. Why did Scar have to kill HIM? Ed honestly didn't do anything THAT bad..hopefully. Honestly, Roy knew dozens of men who could have taken Ed's place.

Nothing could explain the guilt Roy felt.

**Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today.**

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**

The sky was turning the color of a ripe mango. The snow scattered glistening reflections, and a slightly colder wind blew past Roy once again.

"I should get going." Turning around he came face to face with Hughes.

How long had he been there? Hughes had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were hurting too.

**The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day.**

**"**Remember once, you had told Ed not to grieve over every small thing?" Hughes slowly said.

"I had?"

"Yes, you did." Hughes pushed up his glasses. "Honestly, Ed would probably be shoving those words right at you if he saw you. I understand you think it's your fault, but it's all of ours."

With that, Hughes began to walk away from the single gravestone.

Roy followed, as he had remembered those words. This wasn't like him. Everyone died. Everyone lived. That was what kept the circle of life going. Wasn't that the rule or "One is All and All is one?"

Roy nodded to himself, and followed his best friend out of the lone cemetery.

**Some day, some day, some day.**

**R&R and check out my other stories please…I hope this wasn't as terrible and OOC as I think **


End file.
